In the past, there was known an electronic shelf label system digitalizing shelf labels showing the prices of products. In the electronic shelf label system, a handy terminal reads codes for identifying products from each other and codes for identifying shelf labels. Then, the electronic shelf label system associates the products with the shelf labels. Data of the products are transmitted to the shelf labels associated with the products via a wireless network or a wired network and information regarding the prices or the like of the products is displayed on the shelf labels.
In the past, POP (Point Of Purchase) advertisements or the like were displayed to promote sales in stores.
However, since the POP advertisements for products are published in a paper medium, it takes some time to update the advertisements. In particular, it is difficult to publish advertisements in a situation where the advertisements are urgently published or a situation where the details of the advertisements of prices or the like are changed.